


I'm the boss

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Sehun is an asshole, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, because he doesn't know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Junmyeon's boss likes pushing his buttons. One time too many causes Junmyeon to snap and bite back. Sehun, the young brat, may enjoy it a little too much.





	I'm the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is an edited version of a fic you can find on my twitter (sehosharkkie), with few details changed. Written for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Lay's Boss

Junmyeon waited in front of his boss’ office, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. He had recently been overloaded with work and Sehun wasn’t by any means helpful- the well-known perfectionist changed the project assigned to him several times by now, deeming it ‘not polished enough’.

If it was the first time it happened, maybe Junmyeon wouldn’t be so worked up about it, but the young man did it every time, always dragging Junmyeon till the last minute, only to accept one of the first versions Junmyeon had submitted.

It drove Junmyeon up the wall, suspecting that his boss enjoyed it; subtle smirks and well-aimed jabs that weren’t there where he spoke to other employees only adding to this feeling.

This day wasn’t his most fortunate already. Junmyeon’s neighbours were fighting till late night hours, not letting him sleep. Then, his flatmate forgot to tell him that their fridge was empty, so he left for work hungry. And here he was now, waiting for his boss to scold him as if he was a baby.

Junmyeon gritted his teeth in frustration. Sehun had everything- wealth, power, looks. If only he didn’t lack humanity, he would have been quite a catch.

The door creaked open, revealing Sehun’s assistant, Jongin. This boy was too good to work under that tyrant- cheerful and kind, always willing to help. Junmyeon smiled at him as Jongin shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Time to face the beast.

Junmyeon got up and went inside, but felt his blood boil before he managed to close the door.

“You forgot to knock.”

“You asked for me to come, Sir, I thought I was expected.” He tried to remain calm and sat in a leather chair in front of the large, wooden desk.

“Next time, think harder.” Sehun finally looked up from the files he was holding, only to shoot Junmyeon an unimpressed glance. “And this,” He continued, raising the papers, “isn’t what I asked for. Again.” Sehun leaned back in his chair, not giving Junmyeon any chance to defend himself. Junmyeon _knew_ everything was correct, even asked a fellow accountant for proofreading.  “This profile isn’t 100% up to date, you missed some data from 2015 for one of the companies.” Sehun stood up and circled the desk, sitting at the edge. “Not to mention that I’ve seen interns doing more thorough risk evaluation.”

Junmyeon took a deep breath, feeling his patience disappear. The mere thought of the amount of work he would have to put into doing the same research for the _third_ time. Here went 2 years of working for this company. He was done.

“Fuck you.” Seeing Sehun’s face after he said those words- Junmyeon has never been this happy in front of his boss.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Junmyeon stood up. “I quit.” He angrily went towards the exit, not stopping when a soft “Wait up” came from behind. He opened the door, only to have the shut close by Sehun’s hand.

“I said ‘wait up’!” Junmyeon looked up his boss, surprised by the distraught look on his face.

“Why would I?” Sehun turned hesitant, brows furrowed, bottom lip quivering.

“B- because… I’m your boss.” Sehun breathed out.

“Not good enough.” Why was he looking like he was about to cry, though? Junmyeon decided that he didn't want to know and grabbed the door handle. Sehun’s arm tensed, keeping him inside.

“Sehun, mo-” Junmyeon couldn’t finish the sentence as he felt his boss’ mouth on his, efficiently breaking his train of thoughts as well. He just froze, letting the fact that _Sehun was kissing him_ sink in. It was over as quickly as it started.

“Oh my god, Junmyeon, I’m sorry-” Sehun blurted out, as if he just realized what he had done. Junmyeon was having none of it. Coming to his senses, he grabbed Sehun’s neck and brought him close again, this time kissing back _hard_.

A soft whimper left Sehun’s mouth, as he fisted Junmyeon’s shirt. The pair tiptoed lazily, till Sehun’s back hit the edge of his desk. He caught it, inhaling sharply.

They parted again, panting heavily. “What are we doing?” Junmyeon asked, locking eyes with Sehun.

“Later,” was the only explanation he got, before the younger attacked his lips again. Junmyeon put his hands on the younger’s hips, thumbs playing with the hem of his dress pants as Sehun glided his fingertips over his chest, ever so slowly reaching lower and lower.

The kiss turned more heated, as Sehun’s hands explored more of Junmyeon’s body. The latter didn’t mind and let him touch to his heart’s content. Until Sehun bit his bottom lip, popping the button of his pants open.  

Stunned, Junmyeon’s grip on Sehun tightened, moaning at his antics. The boy, because Junmyeon didn’t look at Sehun as his ‘boss’ anymore, wasted no time before reaching into his pants, giving his cock a gauging stroke. Sehun released an appreciative hum, before pushing Junmyeon away and turning around.

He placed his hands on the table and pushed his ass back, wiggling it invitingly.

“There’s lube in my pocket, come get it.” he purred, looking over his shoulder. Junmyeon cursed, came closer and palmed at Sehun’s ass, squeezing it. He cursed again, making Sehun chuckle.

Whack.

Sehun moaned after Junmyeon spanked him. Not the reaction he was expecting, but he was not complaining. “I was gonna say ‘that’s for being a brat’ but you seem to like it too much.”

“There will be time for that later, Jun. Get to it.” _Jun…_ So Sehun was giving him pet names now? Cute.

Junmyeon reached into the pocket, finding both a sachet of lube and a condom there. “Prepared much?”

“Always when you’re nearby.” Junmyeon made a mental note to ask about that later. That was a one loaded sentence.

“Good.” Junmyeon quickly took off Sehun’s pants and prepped him efficiently, reducing the man into a whimpering mess once he decided he was ready to go further. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Sehun whined, laying his whole front at the desk. “Quickly.”

Junmyeon took his sweet time lubing himself up and pressing the head of his cock to Sehun’s asshole, harder and harder, hypnotized by the flutter of muscles. He looked as it disappeared inside, listening to the soft gasps and moans it elicited from Sehun.

Having this gorgeous man underneath him made Junmyeon feel hot all over. He would never admit that to anyone, but he had been imagining something like this before- the thought of having Sehun at his mercy, begging to be filled, helped him sit through more than one reprimand.

He eased his cock into Sehun carefully, giving him a few experimental thrusts. When he peeked at Sehun, he was looking at him expectantly, gaze challenging, as if saying “Is it all you’ve got?”

Junmyeon couldn’t have had that, so he slid out almost completely, only to sink back with full force.

The moan Sehun released was the loudest yet. Junmyeon kept a fast pace up, the bliss on the younger’s face spurring him on.

“Jun…” Sehun mumbled, reaching for Junyeon with one hand. He took it, leaning forward to place a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun shuddered, smacks of skin and their accelerated breathing reverberating in the office room. The grip on his hand tightened, a mix of “Please, close…” and Junmyeon’s name falling from the younger’s parted lips.

Sehun reached for his dick, but Junmyeon wasn't going to allow that and swatted his arm. 

"You'll come from my cock alone. Or not at all." He managed between thrusts. Sehun whined, unpleased. "You ungrateful brat." 

Junmyeon bent his knees a little, aiming for younger's prostate. Once he found it, Sehun's arms gave out, making him fall on the desk. His hands grabbed the edge of it, till his knuckles turned white. 

"I can't, please, Jun!" He looked above his shoulder, locking eyes with Junmyeon. The boy's cheeks were covered in tears, lips red from being chewed on. Junmyeon decided to help him a little and gave him a spank, then another one, since Sehun seemed to enjoy it before. 

Indeed, Sehun moaned, his insides tightening around Junmyeon, as Sehun started spilling all over the desk with a choked cry of pleasure. He whimpered, overwhelmed, as Junmyeon chased his own high, hips stilling slowly as he filled up the condom with a grunt.

The silence in the room was deafening, both men trying to gather their thoughts. Junmyeon slipped out of Sehun, quickly put his pants on and went to the dumpster in the corner to dispose of the condom, trying to avoid The Talk. Whatever it was that they did, Junmyeon wasn't eager to hear that maybe it was one last chance for Sehun to get a rise out of him for all he knew.

In the meantime, Sehun pulled himself up on his arms and put on his jacket to cover his nudity, anxiously playing with one of the buttons.

“Jun… I mean Junmyeon.” He turned back to look at Sehun, who was still standing in front of the desk, cheeks bright red, eyes focused on the floor. “I'm sorry. For treating you like shit.” He risked a glance at Junmyeon before continuing.

“I had a reason… kind of.”

“Well, I'm all ears…” Junmyeon said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I- I know you probably hate me, but I just… I didn't know how to get your attention otherwise.” Sehun clearly felt guilty. He kept avoiding Junmyeon’s gaze, his foot drawing circles on the floor.

“I can think of at least ten better ways of getting someone's attention than shitting on their work, you know.” Junmyeon's tone was harsh. He may have _some_ feelings for his insufferable boss, but he still was hurt and annoyed. “How can you say you like me when 20 minutes ago you wanted me to spend 3 days on something that's perfectly fine?”

“But you would think of me during those 3 days, wouldn't you?” The ridiculous reason made Junmyeon bark out a laugh.

“You're unbelievable.” A faint smile danced on Junmyeon's lips. “So you're saying that ‘Bad Publicity Is Better Than No Publicity’?”

“Now that you said it out loud, it does sound stupid. Sorry.” Courage clearly left Sehun's body as he backed out and sat in his chair with a sigh.  “I understand if you can't forgive me. But I want you to know that I like you. A lot.” He looked up at Junmyeon to gauge his reaction.

“You continuously called my work ‘messy’ and ‘not up to your standard’.” Junmyeon tried to maintain a poker face as he approached the younger. “You made me re-do every single fucking project I worked on just so I'd keep thinking about you.” He made up his mind, but it was his turn to give Sehun a hard time.

He made it to the chair Sehun was sitting on and stopped there. “So tell me one thing…” Junmyeon put his hands on armrests, leaning into Sehun “... Why can't I bring myself to hate you?” He whispered, tilting his head.

Sehun gasped, astonished. As the older was speaking, he could feel his hope decreasing, but now he was forgiven? He felt like he couldn't breathe with Junmyeon's face inches from his. He licked his lips and caught Junmyeon's eyes following the movement. “Because… you like me?”

“I don't know, Sehun, but I'd like to find out.” Junmyeon closed the distance between them, planting a soft kiss on Sehun's lips. It tasted like a promise and a new beginning.


End file.
